nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Witch and the Knight
"The Witch and the Knight" is the tenth episode of Nomad of Nowhere. It premiered to Rooster Teeth FIRST members on September 7, 2018 and was released to the public on September 14, 2018. Synopsis Memories of a beloved friend from the distant past come back to the Nomad... Summary A clapping sound is heard, and someone is waking up. Looking around, they see a lush green landscape, with large mountains and a castle off in the distance. Hearing a voice, they then turn their attention to a man, who is reveling in a recent success, and a girl who addresses him as papa, his daughter. The view changes to reveal the individual whose perspective the audience has been looking through: A scarecrow. The man's success appears to have been bringing the scarecrow to life, as it looks around and moves its various limbs. It is also wearing a necklace with a glowing yellow jewel. As the scarecrow examines himself, the man and child talk. The man reveals he created the scarecrow as a companion for his daughter, Melinda, but she reminds him that he told her that they were not supposed to practice magic. Deciding that abiding by the rule would be best, he claps his hands and returns the scarecrow to its original lifeless state. Another clapping sound, and the scarecrow wakes up again. It is autumn, as the green leaves have changed to oranges and reds and browns, and the crops have turned a golden color. The man gives the scarecrow a bow and quiver of arrows, which have been blunted so as not to be deadly when shot. Melinda stands nearby holding a broomstick. She questions why she is training to use magic, as her father had told her many times before that it was dangerous, but he insists that she must learn in order to protect herself from those who would cause her harm, including "the bad king". Melinda stands at the ready, a glow of orange forming at the end of her broomstick. The scarecrow draws and arrow and fires, but it only travels a short distance before falling to the ground. Melinda laughs in amusement, which prompts the scarecrow to shoot another arrow, which does travel further, but also pulls his hand off. Melinda is laughing harder now, and her father comments on the lack of success in the training session. The scarecrow's hand returns to him, and he begins plucking the bowstring like a musical instrument, prompting Melinda to dance. Her father relents that the training session is a bust, and begins to dance with her. The pair clap their hands as they dance, which prompts the scarecrow to join in. When he claps his hands, the two arrows he had show previously come to life, and begin to dance as well. Melinda is delighted at the scarecrow's ability to use magic, but her father reacts more fearfully, and takes note of a flock of crows taking off nearby. He elects to return the scarecrow to a lifeless state again. The man's voice wakes the scarecrow again, inside a barn, who has now changed from being made of old burlap sacks to a black material. The man is fitting the scarecrow for armor, but is interrupted by Melinda, now almost a teenager, who is apologizing for an earlier misuse of magic. He comforts her, and admits that they would've been found out eventually. As the scarecrow finishes putting on his armor, a voice calls for everyone in the barn to surrender. The man tells the scarecrow to take Melinda away and keep her safe. As he takes her away, the man uses magic to change into a set of wizards robes, and confronts the men outside, setting fire to the barn in the process. Melinda and the scarecrow travel for sometime, and come to a village. In the village, they find the house of a witch, who had been captured by the bad king, and is now abandoned and falling apart. The two also find a wanted poster with an illustration that looks a good bit like them. While camping at night, the scarecrow is seen reading a magic book, while Melinda sleeps in a nearby tent. As he reads, she speaks to him, stating her desire to eliminate the bad king and free all magical beings from his wrath. Some time later, a woman is seen approaching Bliss Hill. She enters a saloon and asks the owner if anyone in town lost a spellbook, presenting one to him. The barkeeper recoils, clearly wanting no part of the book. The woman attempts to reassure him, but her cover is blown by a rock with beady eyes, that the barkeeper picks up, mistaking it for a shot glass. She uses a memory spell on him and knocks him unconscious. The scarecrow walks in, now dressed as the Nomad, revealing the events of the episode to be his memories. The girl, revealed to be Melinda, berates him for his use of magic, and insists they leave when she learns he had made more than just one rock being to go searching for her. The two walk toward a large swath of twisted thorny vines, what is revealed to be a young Bramble Forest. Returning to a cabin inside the forest, the Nomad and Melinda have an argument, where she reaffirming her intentions of stopping the bad king, and the Nomad steadfast on ensuring her safety, even against her will. They separate to cool off, with him staying outside, and her going inside the cabin. As the two cool off, Melinda looks out at the Nomad, a remorseful look on her face. She comes outside and apologizes, taking the Nomad into an embrace. This, however, is a ruse, and she uses a memory spell on him to make him forget all his memories of her. She tells him when he wakes up, he won't have any memory of her. The Nomad falls unconscious. The Nomad wakes up again and finds himself locked inside a cage. Don Paragon approaches him, and smugly welcomes him to the Oasis. Transcript }} Character Appearances *The Nomad *Papa *Melinda *Don Paragon Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes